Jokergurl: The Queen of Crime Horror Day
by The Jokergurl
Summary: With Harley gone to Metropolis, Joker now has a new love, J.G: The United Underworld Leader. After a fight she runs to Ivy and steals her greatest creation. Now Gotham's in chaos until the truth about J.G is found and all is right. A suprise ending.


_Title: Jokergurl: The Queen of Crime, Afterbirth story_

_By: The Jokergurl_

_Disclamer: I don't own DC comics, Batman, his villains, or anyone in this story except Jokergurl, Serlina Star and Robingirl. They are all mine and from my brain! So ya gotta ask me if ya wanna make a story with them!_

_Description: With Harley gone to Metropolis, Joker now has a new love, J.G: The United Underworld Leader. After a fight she runs to Ivy and steals her greatest creation. Now Gotham's in chaos until the truth about J.G is found and all is right. A surprise ending. _

_Author Notes: Jokergurl is like Harley in a way but very much different. The characters I own are based on my own personality. My real- life self, my evil side and good side. Harley is in this story, but she is no longer with Joker and much has changed since 3 years ago, which is the Batman world you all knew. This story explains some of the changes but not a lot. And I give credit to one of my internet friends for giving me the beginning base of the story!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night in Gotham. All the freaks and weirdos and killers are out roaming the streets. Poison Ivy is busy in her small run-down apartment in Crime Alley. She is at her work desk in the corner of the room, distilling a small rare exotic plant. She puts the powder into a vial.

"Yes! Gotham will be in the palm of my hand when I-"

A knock echos through the room. "What the-?"

This wasn't just any kind of knock, a knock only known by Gotham's elite in the Underworld. Each of them had their own special knock. And this was the knock of the greatest of all, the Queen of Crime, the United Underworld Leader and Head Crime Boss of the Mafia: Jokergurl. Ivy runs to the door, opens it, and sees J.G in full tears, making her costume wet and face absolutely drenched.

"Ser…I mean J.G, what happened?" Ivy said putting an arm around her, and helping her to the bed since she was an emotional wreck. Something Ivy's never seen before.

"(hiccup) W-we got in o-our f-f-first fight." J.G makes out the words still flooded in tears.

"You and **_him_** fought? Your not serious?" Ivy said with surprise.

J.G shook her head in agreement.

" I didn't think that would ever happen! Well, I guess every relationship has it's flaws."

" I guess so. But I can't believe it! All because he hates when I win the card games!" J.G pouted.

" Well, hold on. I'll get the iodine. You have some pretty bad bruises."

Ivy walks to the kitchen to get a bottle of iodine. And an aspirin for herself. With J.G upset and on the brink of hatred and sadness all of her yelling tends to give Ivy a massive headache. J.G flopped on the bed and seen the vial of powder that was distilled from the plant.

"Hey Ivy! What's this? Looks like a mind-controlling component that mixed with oxygen it'll create some chemical agent to destroy humanity." J.G says grabbing it off the table.

"You practically guessed it. Now do you want to know in English or scientific form since you understand both?"

"IN ENGLISH! My heads too messed up."

"Ok! It's a love potion. Now I know you, don't get any ideas! I need it for-" And the phone rings. Ivy huffs and has a confused look.

"What the..?" J.G says also confused.

Ivy walks over to the phone and picks it up.

"Hello?"

It's the Landlord.

Ivy starts having a long heated conversation about rent. J.G eyes the vial in her gloved bruised hand. Then she looks at Ivy cursing at the phone.

" It's not my fucking fault! You men are all dickheads! Do you know hard it is to be a woman villain in this society? I'll have my plants rip you to pieces if you don't leave me alone."

J.G got her smile to say she's hatching an evil plan. With her also being Robingirl, she has learned the ways of Batman and sneeks out the window, leaving a short note behind for Ivy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Ivy hangs up, Jokergurl is long gone and half-way to Joker's hideout. Ivy looks at the bed and sees J.G and the vial gone! She reads the note J.G left her.

Don't worry Ivy!

You know I'll return it without any harm done to it!

I promise!

-J.G

She knew J.G was right, but she crushed the note in her hand and filled with anger.

"JOKERGURL!" She screams in anger.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Joker's Hideout, a sad, white-faced, green haired, permanent smiled man sits in the bedroom.

"I shouldn't of yelled at her like that. Old tempers never die hard."

Joker is sitting on his and his girlfriend, J.G's bed.

J.G sneaks in the underground way into the hideout of the old abandoned Comedy Club. Joker leaves the room to set up for the guys Poker Night, something J.G is regularly invited to, but not tonight.

The underground passage opening into the club was behind a trick poster. And of course Joker had no idea that it was there. J.G quietly sneaks out of the poster and changes into the skimpy purple lingerie Joker loved on her so much.

"Maybe this'll lighten up his mood. Usually does, and I have Ivy to thank for helping me along."

J.G lights some candles and spreads a soft fragrant perfume around the room.

About a half an hour later, Joker walks back into the bedroom. He sees J.G lying on the bed.

"SERLINA! I thought I-" He begins shocked but secretly happy and Serlina (Which is J.G's real identity Serlina Ashley Star, the most famous actress in the world. And also the most richest person in the entire world.) blows a handful of powder his way.

Joker stares blankly at her for a minute then has this sparkling look in his eyes.

"Oh baby. You look so sexy in that outfit!" He says.

He crawls on the bed with her and gives her a long French kiss.

"Honey I missed you. Your so beautiful!" He says.

She smiles and let's out a small squeak that was supposed to be a laugh. For how fixated they both have been on their work of killing, planning, acting, crime-fighting, and taking care of Underworld business Serlina hasn't fucked Joker since last month.

Serlina climbed on top of him and started really deep kissing him while ripping his shirt off. Rocking up and down on him, teasing him with her body, playing with his belt on his pants, she was absolutely enjoying this. Then at the moment she was about to take off the rest of his clothes to have sex with him Two-Face, Riddler and Penguin walk in. They're eyes her wide open at the site of Serlina looking incredibly sexy and teasing Joker with the pleasure of sex. Luckly she still had her mask on and her make-up so they didn't know her real identity. Only Ivy and Joker knew Serlina was J.G and only Batman, Robin, Batgirl and Alfred knew she was Robingirl. Riddler's face turned into a stone look and finally had the courage to speak up.

"We came to play cards, but I see your busy." He sneered.

"Riddy! Oh hey T-Face, Pengers. Uh, yeah we are. So don't let the door hitcha on the way out!"

Serlina got off Joker and pushed them out the door of the room. But Riddler's elbow accidentally hit the table the vial was sitting on, effecting only the 3 men! They got the same loving look in their eyes. J.G was braced for whatever they were gonna try to do.

"Hey J-gurl, how about you and me sometime…." Riddler said in a devinar way.

Two-Face pushed him out off the way.

"No way! She doesn't want you! Hey J.G how about just together?"

Now Penguin pushed two-Face out of the way.

"Will you marry me!"

Joker gets fire in his eyes. "BACK OFF YOU PIGS!"

"SHE'S MINE!" They all yell.

They start fighting over her.

"Ooooh! This is interesting! Should I stay and watch? Naw, this is completare noccio'las! Even for my blood. I gotta go steal suttin'."

Serlina sneaks out of the room and out the back way with her clothes in hand. She hops in Star, her convertible which switches between Jokergurl, Robingirl, and her real identity mode. Serlina changes back into J.G.

"Geez, I _really_ need to do something. Maybe I'll call Bats before I make some crime."

She drives off into the night.

_This story was so long I had to break it into chapters! Don't worry more to come very soon! It gets better. _


End file.
